


Two Words

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, two words are the only thing needed for the start of a story.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A series of unrelated ficlets written in answer to two words prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hartwin - Trust me (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [kettlepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/gifts), [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> So like it's stated in the summary, these are a few unrelated ficlets I wrote in answer to two words prompts I got un tumblr yesterday. Well mostly unrelated the two first ones follow each other, but besides that, they all stand on their own :3
> 
> Enjoy my dears :)

“Trust me.”

The words are Eggsy’s only warning before he’s being kissed within an inch of his life by Harry. They’re just enough so that he doesn’t try to push the other man away and instead melts into the embrace without protest, letting himself be pushed against the nearest wall.

He lets instincts take over and opens his mouth to the insistent tongue while he wraps his arms around Harry’s wide shoulders, fingers clenching tightly into the fabric of his jacket. He wonders briefly if he’s going to leave any marks as he is sure Harry’s own grip on his hips will undoubtedly do, but the thought flies out of his head as soon as the older man lower his hands to the back of his thighs to hoist him up against the wall and leave Eggsy with no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist lest he fall.

Eggsy breaks the kiss to moan in pleasure when Harry starts grinding his hard length against his, one of his hand coming up to press against Harry’s curls when the man uses the opportunity to leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the column of his throat. The sound he makes when his teeth latch on his collarbone is downright possessive and Eggsy doesn’t know what makes him shiver harder, the bite or the growl?

Too fast the moment is interrupted by a polite but firm cough and they hastily put some distance between them under the reproving look of the security guard.

“Miss Agnes’ entire second floor is out of bound to all guests tonight. Even the ones feeling a bit frisky.”

Eggsy lets Harry apologize as they are escorted back downstairs by the guard, still trying to get his heartbeat under control. The only good thing about that improvised cover story is that they can take their leave quickly after, under the pretense of continuing what they were caught doing in the more private setting of their home.

That way Eggsy doesn’t have to spend the rest of the evening in the excruciating pain of having to stay close to Harry under a false pretense, knowing that as soon as they pass the doors, they’ll go back to being only friends no matter how much Eggsy wants them to be more.

Not that he ever told Harry, not when his friendship means more to him than mostly everything in his life, but it hurts to have everything he wants so close at hand when it’s only a sham.

He sighs in relief when they get into the taxi, because now they can drop the act, but Harry’s arm around his waist doesn’t let go when Eggsy makes to lean away and into the inside of the door.

He’s about to asks Harry what the hell he thinks he’s doing when he feels lips pressing softly against his hair and the word ‘ _please_ ’ is whispered longingly against his ear.


	2. Hartwin - Kiss me (Part 2 of 2)

“Kiss me.”

They’re back at Harry’s home after bringing Merlin’s the drive they stole from Miss Agnes’ house and being debriefed extensively. Harry thinks Merlin must have done it on purpose, knowing Harry would want to talk to Eggsy as soon as the mission was officially over about that kiss they had shared.

Well “shared” might have been pushing the envelope a bit. Harry knows he’s all but stolen the kiss from Eggsy, but at the time, pretending to be on their way to shag against the first available flat surface had seemed to be the only way to keep their cover intact and not be unnecessarily frisked for anything that shouldn’t have been in their possession.

It had worked, maybe a little too well, and there was simply no way Eggsy had not realised how much Harry had wanted it, still wants it, always had, always will. The boy had been enough of a good sport to indulge him a bit longer, let the illusion of a true romantic relationship existing between them hold even in the taxi they had shared back to the shop.

But now that they had made it back to Harry’s, he knows he needs to apologize, to explain it doesn’t have to change anything, that he’ll keep himself in check the next times. He doesn’t want to lose the easy friendship he has with the young man for nothing in the world, even if it hurts to think he won’t ever get to call Eggsy his and there is simply no way Eggsy will ever call him his either. He only wants him to be comfortable and to be there for the young man, in whatever capacity he’s allowed.

Before he can open his mouth for the apologetic words however, Eggsy whispers those two words at him. He’s frozen in place for far longer than he would care to admit, trying to convince himself that, no, he really hasn’t imagined what Eggsy has said, he's truly just asked _Harry_ to _kiss him_.

He takes too long to react however and Eggsy shakes his head sadly, bites his no longer kiss-swollen lips. “Never mind, forget it, it was stupid to think- I know you don’t-” The boy interrupts himself sharply, laughs a self-depreciating chuckle that breaks Harry’s heart and shake his head again. “I’ll just be going okay, I’ll see yo-”

But Harry has no intention to let the boy go, not now that he thinks he might not be alone in his feeling and before Eggsy can take a step away, Harry walks closer, gently cups his chin to raise his head and presses their lips together in a kiss.

It lacks the passion of their earlier one, but it’s tender and loving and exactly what they both needed.

“Please,” he breathes against his lips in a echo of what he told him in the taxi, but this time he doesn’t hold back what he truly meant to ask. “Stay.”

Eggsy chuckles again, but this time, even if there are a few tears running down his cheeks, the sound is happy and Harry feels his heart bursting with love again.


	3. Percilot - Sit down

“Sit down.”

Except for the handlers, the medical staff and sometimes Arthur, Richard never obeys a direct order, especially not when he isn’t currently on a mission.

But James’ tone brooks no argument and while he isn’t afraid him, the bar brawl he’s just been in the middle of not fifteen minutes ago has let him a bit exhausted. That and he’s probably more drunk than he had thought if he was foolish enough to instigate said bar brawl.

“Here, put this on your knuckles and let me see that lip.”

He takes the bag of frozen peas that’s being offered to him wordlessly and tilts his head up so that James can inspect the cut. It’s still tender, but at least it has stop bleeding somewhere on their way to James’ flat. James still tuts disapprovingly and cleans the small wound.

“There, you should live. Which is more than I can say about my ex and his friends.”

Whom happened to be the men Richard had been fighting with. Having a split lip as a result of said fighting is a bruise on his ego as a Knight, because the twelve man should have been no match for Agent Percival, but the alcohol ingested had made him more sluggish than he was used to and had allowed one of his opponent a lucky hit. The only one dealt on Richard and one that had been dearly paid for, but still. It’s a small mercy James had been the only one to witness the event.

Once he is satisfied with the cut, James settles on the sofa next to him and Richard would maybe blush at their closeness if he didn’t know already that James is one of those affectionate drunk. His friend means nothing by leaning against him, at least not anything that would imply he feels more than friendship for Richard.

“Now, it’s not that I don’t think the prick and his friends didn’t deserved to be put back in their place, but what made you lose your cool? I mean, I went for like two minutes in the bathroom and when I came back you were cleaning the floor with them.”

Richard really doesn’t want to say, because even if James lost his smile for a second when he noticed his ex getting in the bar a few hours earlier, it had been the only moment he had been down all evening. Even coming back to witness the fight had only resulted in James cheering loudly from the sideline and he had been laughing all the way to his flat after they had been kicked out of the bar. However, he’s pretty sure repeating what James’ ex had made sure he overheard would make James lose all his good cheer and that’s never something he wants to do.

Unfortunately, he also knows James is worse than a dog with a bone when he wants to know something so he settles for a mumbling explanation that he hopes will be enough for him.

“He was saying some… _unsavory_ things about you.”

“Unsav-” James cuts himself off at the realisation of what must have happened, but instead of getting angry he starts laughing merrily. “I can’t believe it! You were _defending my honor_!”

He continues to laugh for a long time at the notion and if it had been anyone else, Richard would have felt himself prickled, but he knows James isn’t laughing at _him_ , just that anyone would try to _defend_ him. Anyway, it’s not like Richard doesn’t know already how ridiculous it is, but he cannot help wanting to protect his friends no matter that they can fend for themselves. Heck, he once tried to get between Merlin and some rude bloke when they had been out for coffee and if there is someone who eats rude blokes for breakfast and spit them right out, it’s bloody _Merlin_.

It helps that when James finally calms down, he only moves a bit from his slump against Richard so he can press a gentle kiss against his cheeks, before settling even more comfortably, half on Richard’s lap, and takes a hold of his hand to force him to wrap his arm around him.

“My Knight in shining bulletproof suit,” he sighs happily and Richard dares to press a kiss on the top of his head. James seems to melt at the contact and the last word he says before falling asleep are one that fill Richard with joy. “I think it’s time you ask me out for dinner.”


	4. Merlahad - Stop that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the implied possibility of some bdsm stuff maybe happening in the future in this part, in case it is really not your cup of tea.

“Stop that!”

When Harry turns around to glare at him threateningly, Merlin looks at him innocently, hands raised in the air in mock-surrender, but he isn’t that easily fooled. Not only is Harry a spy and as such knows when he’s being humoured (for fuck’s sake, he’s practically invented the innocent look Merlin is sporting right now), but they’ve been together for fifteen years, for better and for worse. Harry knows all of Merlin tells and right now the way he keeps his mouth firmly shut means only one thing.

The bloody wanker has gone and stolen one of the chocolate-covered strawberries Harry is making for dessert.

“I’m going to kill you Merlin.” His lover knows more than anyone that the kitchen is off-limits when he’s cooking or baking. And that stealing a bite is a capital offense.

Realising the cat is out of the bag, Merlin starts chewing on the chocolaty treat, eyes crinkling happily at the taste exploding in his mouth but at least he has the decency to swallow his mouthful before speaking.

“Come on Harry, it was only _one_ strawberry.”

“It’s always “one” something with you until I turn again and I have to do another batch of whatever it is. You might complain I have no bloody impulse control on missions Merlin, but when it comes to food, neither do you and you know it.”

Merlin opens his mouth to protest, but stops when the wooden spoon Harry had been using to mix the cupcake dough gets thrust into his face.

“You bloody _know_ it!” Harry repeats and the way his eyes narrows dangerously makes it clear the next words out of his mouth are better be in agreement.

Of course the handler is more stubborn than to admit out loud he might have a slight self-control issue when it comes to food (not that anyone who had tasted anything of Harry’s could ever blame him), but he still nods, hoping to placate his lover somewhat.

It works, Harry never truly one to hold a grudge, at least not for something as silly as this, especially when Merlin knows how much the man truly loves having any excuse to stay longer in the kitchen puttering away at the stove or whatever.

He knows he’s been forgiven already when Harry pushed the dough-covered spoon against his lips and let him grab it.

“Take this and leave the kitchen before you force me to punish you.”

The stern but affectionate words send a shiver down his spine, something Harry notices right away and he looks at him with a bit of surprise. A surprise Merlin more than shares, because after more than fifteen years with the man, he would have thought that was something that would have come up far earlier in their relationship, the fact that he might not be against a bit of _punishment_.

Harry gets that considering look, but still push him firmly out of the room after a minute.

“Let me finish my cupcakes, than we’ll talk.”

For once, Merlin doesn’t complain about being bossed around and leaves for his study where he sits quietly, licking the dough from the wooden spoon.

After a while, he wonders if going back to the kitchen to steal another strawberry would be a bad idea before deciding it is exactly what he needs to do. If he’s going to be _punished_ , it better be worth it and those strawberries definitely _are_.


	5. Merhartwin - What's this

“What’s this?”

The words are barely out of Merlin’s mouth that Eggsy is throwing himself on top of whatever he has been working on and Harry winces in sympathy when he hears the loud bang that means Eggsy has hit some part of himself hard against the desk.

Still he wonders what could have brought such a reaction from Eggsy and judging by his expression, Merlin is wondering the same. It could be work, but it’s not like Harry and Merlin don’t already know everything on whatever Eggsy might have been writing about and the boy is adamant on doing his paperwork in his office only, so it’s not like he’s developed any reflex to hide it away anytime someone comes near.

When Eggsy makes no move to get away from the awkward position he’s in, halfway on top of his desk, feet a good foot above the air, Harry has to come to the conclusion that whatever this is, their boy really intended to hide it and it wasn’t some reflex brought on by being surprised.

That makes him even more curious of course, but he hates seeing Eggsy so uncomfortable and there’s no denying that he is, the flush on his cheeks making it far too clear.

“We’ll be waiting for you at the train, whenever you’re ready.”

He tugs on Merlin’s sleeve without another word, not asking about the obvious pink elephant dancing the macarena in the room. Merlin pouts a bit at being denied his fun of teasing the poor boy, but as soon as he registers Eggsy’s relief when it becomes clear he won’t be interrogated, any thoughts of protesting leaves his head. Teasing is fun yes, but with how defensive Eggsy is acting right now, whatever Merlin would have done, it would have been perceived more as bullying than anything else and Merlin isn’t a bully. So he follows his other lover out of the room, accepting the fact he’ll have to wait for Eggsy to be comfortable telling them before satisfying his curiosity.

***

It takes a whole _month_ before they finally learn what Eggsy had been doing that day.

Well not really. It still takes a couple of weeks after that before they realise he had been sketching, but they would never have had their epiphany if not for what is happening now.

Eggsy has them both sat on the sofa in the living room with a promise not to get up until he gets back from his study upstairs. They’ve known about whatever surprise Eggsy has been keeping under lock and key for a week and Eggsy knows they know, but they kept their curiosity in check and respected the sanctity that was each other’s offices at home.

Still, even with only minutes before they will finally get answers to their unasked questions, they are no closer to figuring out what has brought this on. Even Merlin who painstakingly keeps track of anything that could be an anniversary either for Harry and him, Eggsy and him, Eggsy _and_ Harry as well as the three of them, is at loss. It isn’t their first meeting, it isn’t the day they had given Eggsy a key to their home, isn’t their first kiss, the first time Eggsy has spent the night. The closest notable event would be that day Harry woke up from his second coma in a year with both Merlin and Eggsy at his side, but that won’t be in another three days.

“Can you close your eyes?”

Eggsy doesn’t wait for their answer, fully expecting them to do as he told them and of course he’s right. There isn’t a lot they would deny him and this is such a simple request even if it does prolong their wait a bit longer.

“So I kind of did a thing? And well, it’s nothing much really, but I wanted to give it to you, but you can do whatever you want with it really and-”

“Eggsy,” Harry interrupts him gently, knowing the boy will continue babbling indefinitely if they let him, “can we look now?”

There is a short pause during which they just know Eggsy must have nodded before remembering that they couldn’t see the gesture and then a choked ‘ _yes_ ’.

They open their eyes at the same time and they both fully intended to give Eggsy a reassuring look before looking at whatever he had carried down, but that’s just not happening.

Not when they have under their eyes one of the most beautiful painting they’ve ever seen. The idea behind it is simple really, three hands touching at their fingertips, but there is no doubt as to whom those hands belong and it just feels so _right_ to have the three of them together like this, _belonging_.

It’s only when Eggsy starts shuffling nervously that they find their breath again and Harry reaches for him and tugs at him until he falls on both their laps.

“It’s _gorgeous_ Eggsy, truly.”

“He’s right lad. I feel like it belongs in a museum, but I’d like to see anyone try and take it from us.”

Eggsy is blushing and he has that look in his eyes that means he doesn’t believe them entirely but they know exactly what to do to make that sliver of doubt disappear. Eggsy might not always believe words, but actions, actions he always does and there is simply no arguing with how gently they make love to him in front of the painting.

 

“Why today though?” asks Merlin much, much later, lips pressed against Eggsy’s shoulder, the three of them still lying naked on the floor. They’ll regret it tomorrow probably, but right now they cannot be bothered to move.

Eggsy freezes for a moment, the arm he has around Harry tightening in what Harry thinks is an unconscious way, but he still rolls obligingly closer to the boy and lets him bury his head in the crook of his neck. Eggsy takes a long breath against his skin before answering.

“A year ago, you were still in a coma and me and Merlin we were keeping you company anytime we could, yeah?”

Harry nods even though he has no recollection of that time. He knows some people in comas wake up with tales of how they heard everything that had happened around them, but Harry is not one of them. Still, it doesn’t mean that knowing the two loves of his life had been at his side at least once a day, together more often than not, doesn’t warm his heart in the best way possible. They might not have been in a relationship with Eggsy at the time, but the boy had already been dear to them and he knows he had been great comfort to Merlin in this hard time.

Eggsy presses a kiss against his collarbone before turning to Merlin and leaving a kiss on top of his head.

“Well, I remember a year ago, I looked at you two and I realised how much I loved you both. And I still do, even more so today.”

In a mirror of his earlier actions, Merlin kisses Eggsy’s collarbone while Harry presses a kiss against his hair. Both Harry and Merlin shuffle even closer to Eggsy than they were before and it should feel downright claustrophobic, but the last thing Eggsy wants right now is to move in any way.

He’s exactly where he wanted to be a year ago and he’ll fight anyone who wants to take this away from him.


	6. Merwin - Kiss me

“Kiss me.”

The demand is met by a slightly hysterical chuckle, but Merlin knows it’s not about the nature of the demand but rather the circumstances in which he’s made it.

“Shouldn’t I be taking you out for dinner before or something?”

It’s Merlin’s turn to laugh, but the sound die quickly in his throat when the motions jostle the gunshot wound of his shoulder rather painfully. It’s nothing he won’t survive, but it’s still rather painful. Eggsy winces in sympathy and pushes him back down on the floor of the safe house they’ve been waiting in to get extracted after a mostly successful mission.

“Stop that or you’ll make it worst and then even Harry won’t be able to persuade Medical to let you out for handler’s duty.”

Merlin doesn’t protest, in part because the lad is right and in other part because he is not one of the idiot Knights, he _can_ be _sensible_ when the situation calls for it. And not getting stuck in medical for an undetermined duration is definitely reason enough to stay put.

“To answer your previous question, that’s usually the way it’s done sure, but if I wait for the invitation, I fear one of us will die before it happens.” He makes sure to keep his tone light, but they both know that in their line of work it is a possibility they can’t ignore. Heck, Merlin has been _shot_ today, when it was simply supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. With such a reminder of their mortality, it’s not a surprise Merlin has decided to take matters into hands so to speak. “You can keep up with the courting though if you want, I kind of like it.”

That admission is quieter than the one of his fear of one of them dying before anything could happen between them. He’s not used to be the one being pursued in a relationship and he’s got a certain _persona_ to maintain after all. But the small attentions Eggsy has been showering on him steadily for the last few weeks every time he’s in HQ has been more than welcomed.

And the embarrassment of admitting he isn’t indifferent to the courting is worth it if it gets him to see the lad’s shy but brilliant smile.

“Yeah? You’re just not saying that?”

It hurts to see Eggsy doubting himself, when the lad is usually so confident. But every time it comes to a relationship, no matter what kind, Eggsy is never sure that he’s doing anything good. It makes Merlin wish he hadn’t promised Eggsy to let him deal with his stepfather on his own.

“Yes really,” he smiles fondly as he raises the arm from his none-injured side to cup his cheek and bring him closer. “Now kiss me before the extraction team gets here.”

This time, Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice.


	7. Merwin - Please stay

“Please, stay.”

Knowing his words will have really little effect on his friends, Harry has already grabbed Merlin by the arm to stop him from leaving the pub they’ve just gotten in. Merlin glares at the other, but cannot shake his hold, at least not without hurting him.

“Please Merlin, do it for Eggsy. He’s been working on this for weeks now.”

Merlin narrows his eyes suspiciously at Harry, but they both know that he’ll be staying. “Did you put him up to this?”

Harry rolls his eyes at the accusation. “Of course not, I know you hate the reminder that you are human like the rest of us and that you do have a birthday to celebrate. What I did was remind your boy that your were a private person, but he still insisted on doing something special.”

The something special doesn’t seem that special if you ask Harry, just a night at the pub with some of the Knights and technicians Merlin consider to be friends and a few poorly wrapped gifts, but for a man who very rarely leaves the comfort of his house when he doesn’t have to work, Harry knows it can be next to overwhelming.

He also knows however that everyone here is perfectly aware that Merlin isn’t the best at social outings and that at the first sign of true discomfort, Eggsy will come up with an excuse to drag Merlin out and end the night in the comfort of their shared flat.

“Come on, you might even have fun.”

Merlin might grumble something along the lines of ‘ _i very much doubt it_ ’ but even the grumpy Scot would be hard-pressed not to smile in answer to Eggsy’s genuine joy at seeing him joined them and having surprised his lover, but Harry wisely elects to say anything. He won’t be the one spoiling the night, not after he’s seen how much it meant to Eggsy.

~

Sometime over the night, a very tipsy Eggsy has found his way on Merlin’s lap and except for curling an arm around his waist to make sure he won’t fall, Merlin didn’t have any other reaction. It’s not like everyone present doesn’t already know of their relationship and anyway, they are after work hours on his birthday, so professionalism can go fuck itself. (It is possible Merlin might be starting to feel the effects of all the shots his friends are plying him with.)

He doesn’t protest either when Eggsy hides his face in the crook of his neck, lips brushing against his pulse, taking advantage of the new position to nuzzle Eggsy’s hair.

“Thank you for the night lad.” Eggsy doesn’t say anything, but he feels his lips stretching in a smile he against his skin. “You’re falling asleep aren’t you?”

An affirmative hum is his only answer, the lad not even bothering to nod at the same time.

“I guess you’ll expect me to carry you to bed.” There is a short exhale of air against his neck Merlin knows mean Eggsy has just snorted in amusement, before the tiniest of nod. “Its _my_ birthday, _you_ ’re supposed to spoil _me_ ,” he mock-complains and nearly curses when Eggsy leans away from his resting place to roll his eyes at him.

“Shut it, I’m doing this for you. I know you like taking care of me.” He isn’t wrong of course, Merlin really does, but Eggsy is so used to be self-reliant that he very rarely lets Merlin do anything for him.

Knowing that he’s willing to let Merlin take care of him now, that he consciously got a tiny bit too drunk to get by alone is a humbling display of trust on Eggsy’s part and Merlin falls in love all over again.

“You’re right, I do. Let’s get you home now, hmm?”

Eggsy grumbles a bit about how the night is still young for good measure, but they're clearly not the only one starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol ingested tonight and no one tries to stop them from leaving, everyone waving with good cheer, except for Tristan who’s already passed out on the table.


	8. Merwin - Sit down

“Sit down.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to protest, but one dark look from Merlin is enough to let him know protesting is not in his best interest right now and so he sits back down besides his lover. Not ten seconds later, he starts fidgeting in his seat and Merlin sighs before putting one of his large hand on the knee nearest him.

”Patience lad, it’ll start soon.”

“But they’re like ten minutes late already!”

“It’s a play by a bunch of seven years old Eggsy, if it had started on time, _then_ it would be worrying.”

“What if-” Whatever horrible scenario he’s come up with is cut off by Merlin’s free hand on his mouth. Eggsy tries glaring at him, but Merlin has been working with spies for more decades than Eggsy has lived and isn’t very impressed. It’s not even the lad’s best glare, which means he knows perfectly well he’s being ridiculous.

“Eggsy, nothing is happening, they’re just running a little late. Now settle down before they get on stage and Daisy can see you fret, okay?” He looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer and Eggsy rolls his eyes before looking pointedly down at the hand still on his mouth.

Merlin as the decency to look a bit sheepish as he removes it, but inwardly he’s smiling in victory that Eggsy is now looking far too amused at his lover to be stressed out about his sister’s play that should be starting any minute now.

“Silly man,” Eggsy scoffs fondly, before pressing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

It’s Merlin’s turn to roll his eyes, but before he can say anything, the lights finally shut down and the curtains are slowly pulled open to reveal a few kids in animal costumes standing in a row.

They both beam and wave back with enthusiasm at the little giraffe on stage, not too bothered about disrupting the play since pretty much all the kids are doing the same to their proud parents until the teacher gets on stage to call them back to order and they start.

The play that follows is quite simple, but in Merlin’s opinion, it’s probably the best he’s ever seen, partly because their little princess is in it and partly because Eggsy leans his head against his shoulder midway through and doesn’t move until the end.


End file.
